The invention relates to a hinge mount and, more particularly, to an adjustable hinge assembly for connecting a moving part to a frame.
Hinges are used in various constructions to secure a moving or pivotable part to a frame. Examples include doors, hatches and windows. When assembling the moving part in the frame, it is difficult to properly align the moving part with respect to the frame, and existing hinge assemblies are not easily adjustable.